godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Poseidon
"I will leave nothing of you in my wake!!" -Poseidon Greek Mythology Poseidon was the god of the seas and, as 'Earth-Shaker', of earthquakes in Greek mythology. In Roman mythology, he was known as Neptune. Linear B tablets show that Poseidon was venerated at Pylos and Thebes in pre-Olympian Greece, but he was integrated into the Olympian gods as the brother of Zeus and Hades, generally considered the second most powerful God after Zeus. Poseidon and Amphitrite, a nymph and ancient sea-goddess, had many children, including Triton, messenger of the sea, and herald to Amphitrite, and Theseus. There is a Homeric hymn to Poseidon, who was the protector of many Hellenic cities, although he lost the contest for Athens to Athena. He was the patron god of many important sea-faring cities, and was widely prayed for safe voyages, for he could quickly send a tempest to destroy those who disrespected him. Like his brother Zeus, Poseidon was known for having many human lovers. He once raped Medusa on the floor of one of the one of Athena's temples. Angered by the blasphemy, the goddess then changed Medusa into a monster. When she was later beheaded by the hero Perseus, Chryasor and Pegasus emerged from the blood spilling from her neck. In the God of War series Great War Like the rest of his siblings, Poseidon was swallowed by the mighty Titan Cronos. When he was released, he fought alongside his brother, Zeus, in the Great War. During a great battle between the Gods and the Titans, Poseidon aided his brother Hades in defeating the Titan leader Atlas. Atlas was electrocuted by Poseidon’s storm, bringing him to his knees. With his fiery chains Hades grasped onto Atlas and captured his soul. After the Blade of Olympus was created and the Titans were banished to Tartarus, Poseidon was given dominion over all seas. He took Amphitrite as his wife and watched over the waters of Greece, being worshipped by sailors to grant safe passage. ''God of War'' For a period of time the vicious beast known as the Hydra terrorized the Aegean Sea, until Kratos, guided by Athena, was called upon. Arriving upon a mess of shipwrecks, Kratos battled the various heads of the Hydra. During this feat, he was met by the great God Poseidon, who granted Kratos the gift of Poseidon's Rage. With this magical ability Kratos was able to cast a stream of lightning through his body into his enemies, destroying them or weakening them enough so that he may finish them off. This ability would also be of important use while battling against the Hydra King, the strongest and largest of the Hydra’s heads. After destroying the beast, the nightmare the Hydra had caused for many sailors in the Aegean Sea had come to an end. Poseidon was also given a section in Pandora's Temple. In this section, Kratos obtained Poseidon's Trident, granting him the ability to breathe underwater and dive. ''God of War II'' Poseidon was shown in two cut scenes from the game. He appeared far different than how he looked in the first game. Instead of being an old man, Poseidon appears as a young man with different facial hair wearing a white robe over his body. In the first cut scene, Atlas speaks of the Great War. Poseidon is shown aiding Hades in defeating Atlas while Zeus creates the Blade of Olympus. Poseidon electrifies Atlas to bring him to his knees, where his soul is captured by Hades. In the second cut scene, Poseidon is shown with other Gods in front of Zeus’ throne as the king of the Gods pleas that they must unite to stop Kratos. Poseidon is one of the first to be the onlookers of the Titans climbing atop Mount Olympus. ''God of War III'' You Challenge me Mortal?!...A God of Olympus?! After sharing looks with his brother Zeus, Poseidon dives off Mount Olympus, right into Epimetheus' chest, knocking him off the mountain, killing him almost instantly. Poseidon then dives into a large body of water at the base of the mountain, summoning a tendril from below that grabs Gaia's arm and begins pulling her. After Kratos defeats his minions, Poseidon then emerges within a watery construct in his image, projecting Leviathans from his chariot. Poseidon sends his steeds to attack and restrain Gaia while he himself struggles with both the Titan and Kratos. After a vicious battle, Gaia punches his chest, sending Kratos on a collision course with Poseidon's human form, which Kratos rips out of the watery construct and onto a platform. There he closes in on the weakened Poseidon, who warns Kratos that the destruction of Olympus would destroy the entire world. Kratos is unphased by this, and proceeds to beat Poseidon uncontrollably; slamming his face repeatedly against a wall, throwing him against rocks, gouging his eyes out with his thumbs, and finally breaking his neck, killing him instantly and throwing his body from the mountain. This last struggle is seen through Poseidon's own perspective. As Poseidon falls to the water below, his death causes a tidal wave that floods most of Greece. This would probably confirm why the Desert of Lost Souls does not exist anymore. It is interesting to note that Poseidon could have almost single handedly bested the Titans had Kratos not intervened, as his Leviathans were already knocking many Titans off the mountain. In Poseidon's Chamber, Kratos finds a note Poseidon left where it is indicated he became interested in Pandora's power over Olympus and suspicious of Zeus' intentions, expressing fear his brother has changed for the worst. The note reads: A mere girl, somehow she is the key to the labyrinth. I brought this statue here, but so far have learned nothing. That mortal Daedalus, in his madness, has devised a way to shield secrets from even my far reaching view. This does not bode well. I fear Zeus is no longer the brother I once knew- Poseidon Powers and Abilities "All of Olympus Unites against You!" As the ruler of the seas, Poseidon possesses the Power of Conjuring The Elements especially any form of water,and hydrkinesis, being able to create strong waves and violent storms. He could also reform himself into a massive, elemental form resembling a titan. This form, in his own image, was entirely water-based, with rocks forming details on his chest and head. Below his waist a large jet of water was maintained, with Leviathans protruding out of it, which Poseidon used actively in his battle with Gaia and Kratos. With his trident, he can also create powerful earthquakes and in his fight with Gaia and Kratos he showed it was able to create forms of lightning. He also has the powers of Shapeshifting , Teleportation, Invincibility, Regeneration, Immortality, and Power Granting. His shapeshifting could be the reason for the age differences between the games. Trivia * Poseidon was voiced by Fred Tatasciore in God of War and by Gideon Emery in God of War III. * Poseidon is the first God Kratos encounters in God of War I and the first God to be killed in God of War III. Poseidon's Rage is also used during the battle against the first boss in God of War II, making him present in one way or another during all of the trilogy opening battles. * It is interesting to note that Poseidon was investigating the recent decisions of Zeus for the manufacture of the Labyrinth, and its mysterious prisoner. He took to view that recently, Zeus was not the brother he knew before. * It is also interesting to note that his image in God of War appears much older than that in God of War III. His beard appears to be white and bushier than his in God of War III, but still keeping the lines of energy that are on his entire body. Part of this, however, could be due to the fact that many Gods looked different in God of War, than they did in following games. One could consider the appearances of the Gods in God of War II and on as being the "canon" appearance, and the difference in appearance of the Gods in the first game being due to the fact that further games were not certain. * In Poseidon's chambers in God of War III, there are statues on the wall that look like Poseidon did in the original God of War. * During his fight with Kratos, Poseidon mentions "Atlantis will be avenged", referencing the events of God of War: Ghost of Sparta. * Poseidon's Leviathans take the form of watery horses with crab legs. This may seem strange, as horses are not aquatic creatures, but Poseidon created horses when challenged to create a beautiful land animal in Greek mythology, and so they are one of his signature creatures. * By comparison, it is very clear that the designs for Poseidon's monstrous, watery form were based heavily off the older artwork made for the Titan Oceanus, who was considered for God of War II, but never made it into the actual game. It is said by the developers at the start of an unlockable video in God of War III that the Oceanus concept was used partially in the designs for Poseidon. * Poseidon was seemingly infected with arrogance or hatred after opening Pandora's box. Gallery Poseidon GOW3 21.jpg 29 AndrewKim Poseidon.jpg 800px-Untitled 31.png AndyPark GOW3 Poseidon.jpg Digital Booklet - God of War Blood 7.jpg God-of-War-III.jpg Gow 04 12 25.jpg Greece flooded.jpg Poseidon(beaten).jpg Poseidon.png Poseidon12.png Poseidon13.png Poseidon 1.png Poseidon 3.png Poseidon 4.png Poseidon Concept Art.jpg Poseidon summons the leviathians.jpg Small poseidon.jpg Untitled 17.png Untitled 2.png Untitled 3.png Untitled 4.png Untitled 5.png Untitled 8.png poseidon comics.jpg Posiden1.jpg Poseidon_whirlpool.jpg Video thumb|300px|left Category:Gods Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:God of War Category:God of War II Category:God of War III Category:God of War (Comics) Category:God of War Series Category:Enemies